Slight differences
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: A girl comes through the quantum mirror-anymore would be telling! Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is the start of a new story because I can't think what to right in my other ones at the moment. But I will finish them eventually! Please review!!!!  
  
This is dedicated to Major Samantha Carter AKA Susie, who needs fanfiction like Daniel needs coffee!! Here you go Susie-my most dedicated reviewer. Love you loads!  
  
Slight differences.  
  
The large, shiny rock in Major Carter's office shimmered to life, a girl on the other side placed her hand on to the smooth surface before looking back. She emerged in the dimly lit lab and looked around.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
She quickly walked around the lab to see who it could belong to, figuring Sam to be the only person to have all the complicated maths equations along with a Game boy Advanced to keep a certain person occupied, she went to the door and tried the handle.  
  
"Damn!" She cursed under her breath, of course she remembered to lock it, this was Sam!  
  
She heard voices outside the room, very familiar voices coming this way. She decided to face the music and stand in the middle of the room looking harmless-it was worth a shot.  
  
She heard the key go into the lock, turn and being pulled out of the lock. Breath-always a good option. The handle turned and the door was pushed open.  
  
Sam flicked on the lights and froze.  
  
"What's up Sam?" Daniel asked coming up behind her. "Oh..."  
  
"Hi, um...You don't happen to know who I am do you?" The girl asked.  
  
"No, but I want to know how you got into my office or even this base in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, see that was an accident, stupid doohickeys." The girl gave a nervous smile. "Uh, you're going to arrest me aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, but this isn't my fault."  
  
Sam looked at Daniel who shrugged. Confused, she phoned General Hammond and was told to take the girl to a holding cell.  
  
When Hammond met Daniel and Major Carter outside the holding cell he demanded to know who she was and how she had breached security.  
  
"I honestly don't know Sir." The Major admitted. "Teal'c is in there now talking to her."  
  
"Okay, lets go and see shall we?" He said leading the way in.  
  
The girl was sitting on the bed in the cell staring at Teal'c, who was standing opposite her staring back.  
  
"Is it me or have neither of them blinked in the last couple of minutes?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It is a test of stamina and dominance Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said never averting his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, they use it on dogs." The girl said.  
  
"Then why are you two...?" Hammond started.  
  
"If I win, then the girl will feel more compelled to tell me the information that we require."  
  
"And if she wins?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Hey, I was just bored. I'll tell you anyway." She said turning to look at the trio. "So, what do you want to know? My name, rank and number?"  
  
"Aren't you a bit young?"  
  
The girl slapped her hand to her forehead. "It's a joke Daniel!"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know lots of things about you, they might not all be correct if I am where I think I am, but if I am I'm dead meat when I get back where I was."  
  
"Come again?" Hammond was very confused.  
  
"I have a feeling that I am in an alternate reality."  
  
"That would explain why you ended up in my lab." She turned to her CO. "Sir, the quantum mirror is in my office."  
  
"So do you have a name?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well are you going to tell us?"  
  
"Oh right, its Charlotte." The girl grinned. "Charlotte O'Neill." 


	2. Charlie?

So I'm sitting here listening to the songs 'Touch me' and 'Time warp' from the Rocky Horror Picture Show and I am think some very weird things-I've just read an interview with Michael Shanks and Chris Judge and they are very dirty minded! I'm only seventeen and look what they've done to me (rubs hands together like dirty old man while looking at pictures or said stars) It doesn't help you know-I've already tried getting my head out of the gutter so this story might be interesting. Lol. No okay, this chapter will be clean, I promise!  
  
So this is also for Susie! (As well as all you other Stargate fans, you never write or call or say you love me! *sob* Okay it's just for Susie.) lmao. Remind me that I want to write a Rocky Horror/Stargate crossover fanfic!  
  
//Charlie?//  
  
"You what?!" Daniel asked stunned.  
  
"Charlotte O'Neill, by the way, where is Da...Jack?"  
  
"You're Colonel O'Neill's daughter?" Sam asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I like your hair short, but I prefer it longer."  
  
Meanwhile Hammond was on the phone to the Colonel asking him to make his way to the holding cell as quickly as possible.  
  
"You actually look a bit like Charlie, from the pictures I've seen." Daniel said.  
  
"Uh hello? I am Charlie, Charlotte, Lottie."  
  
"Um, Jack in this reality had a boy named Charlie." Sam explained.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He shot himself with Jack's gun."  
  
Charlottes hand shot up to the side of her face where a scar started reaching right up over her eye and through her eyebrow.  
  
"So, so in my reality I'm Charlie?" She asked letting her hand drop.  
  
"You shot yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, dumb huh?"  
  
There was a knock at the door and Colonel O'Neill walked in to the room, he stopped when he saw the girl sitting on the bed and made the comparisons straight away, the light brown hair, the eyes, and the scar.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Charlotte came through the quantum mirror." Hammond said.  
  
"Charlie?" He asked.  
  
"Apparently." She shrugged.  
  
"How did you...Charlie died?"  
  
"Well, from what you, I mean my Dad tells me every other minute of the day I don't stand still long enough for anything bad to happen, except maybe fall off a cliff." She replied. "I moved and it just took a lot of skin off my face."  
  
"You don't blame me, your dad?"  
  
"No, I mean it's my fault in the first place. Put all the kids in my school off messing with guns anyway." She smiled at the memory of grossing her friends out.  
  
"One some scar contests then?"  
  
"Oh yeah, wasn't beaten till a kid moved to our school who was bitten by a huge dog, I mean the scars were like this big." She held her hands shoulder length apart.  
  
"She is defiantly your child O'Neill." Teal'c said. "She exaggerates in the same manner you do with fish."  
  
"Thanks T. Glad to see you are one hundred percent supportive!"  
  
"Indeed." The Jaffa smirked, if you could call it that; the corner of his mouth rose slightly.  
  
"I think we can take this matter to the briefing room." Hammond suggested.  
  
SG1 and Charlotte followed the General along the corridors, passed confused personnel and to the briefing room, where the shutters were down.  
  
"Aww, why'd you close the metal thingy's?" Charlotte asked walking to the window.  
  
"You know what we do here?" Sam asked taking a seat.  
  
"Yeah, gate to other planets, make friends, and kill snakeheads, etcetera, so on and so forth."  
  
"How?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Uh, because I practically live at the SGC." She walked over to the shutter opener mechanism and flicked the switch. The shutters opened to reveal the most expensive machine to run the US government has. "That's better."  
  
"Sorry, but why would I let you live at the base?"  
  
"It's a long story, before I start you should probably get Daniel a cup of coffee, or three." She grinned sitting opposite him.  
  
"Did you just growl?" Jack asked looking shocked at his friend.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"I didn't I just, I was clearing my throat."  
  
"Liar!" Jack cried.  
  
"Enough!" Hammond bellowed.  
  
"Sorry Sir, General." They apologised and sat in silence.  
  
"Please start Miss O'Neill."  
  
Charlotte laughed. "You have never called me Miss O'Neill before. It's normally 'Charlotte Louise O'Neill!' or 'Lottie!'" She cried out.  
  
"You that bad?"  
  
"Learned from the best."  
  
"I created a monster!" Jack sighed holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Anyway, it started with the gun incident..."  
  
----------  
  
YOU WILL REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Grab a zat and run like hell

Thank you all for reviewing and being so nice!!! Okay, so I'm sorry I was so mean but you have to admit it worked. Anywho, Moojoo you are so on the same wavelength as me! Rocky horror Show here we come lol!! Please review everyone-love you all.  
  
Still for Susie!!!!!!!!! Hugs, kisses and yellow crayons! (They taste nice)  
  
Spoilers: Emancipation/Broca divide.  
  
//Grab a Zat and run like hell//  
  
"Anyway, it started with the gun incident..."  
  
"You shot your self."  
  
"Yep, very bloody. Luckily I was a crap shot so I didn't lose my sight or life." She sighed. "That's where mom and dad started arguing, "You're not fit to take care of a little girl!" "It wasn't my fault she shot herself", "It was your gun Jack!", "You were supposed to be watching her!", "She's ten, she can watch herself!", "Well she obviously can't!" This would happen every night for like a week, so they got a divorce and I went to live with mom for a year."  
  
"Just a year?"  
  
"Yeah, well I got to visit dad on weekends and he came to see little league games and stuff. Anyway, Mom had to out of the country to a funeral or something so she left me with dad. He wasn't retired anymore and had started a job at Cheyenne Mountain, but he'd gotten time off to look after me. One night he got a phone call that said he was needed urgently at the base, he had to take me with him because he didn't have anyone to leave me with. He left me with one of the SF's near the surface leaving instructions to keep me out of mischief. Like that worked!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I ran away from him and ended up at Stargate Command." She shrugged. "Everyone was rushing around and didn't notice me, by the time the SF found me I was in the briefing room watching Dad going through the gate."  
  
"Why did he go and leave you?"  
  
"Sam was kidnapped or something by the Shavadai on Simarka. He told Doctor Warner to get me from the surface and look after me if he wasn't back soon. Well that's how I found out about the Stargate; of course I had to stay there until he got back and for two months after that so I saw the whole Touched thingy."  
  
"You didn't get 'Touched'?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She's on the same stuff as you Danny, for hay fever." Jack said shaking his head. "This is weird."  
  
"You don't say!"  
  
"So why were you at the SGC now then?"  
  
"Well because I hadn't died while I was staying with dad, mom left me with him. She went off and got married again some place in the UK so I don't see her much."  
  
"But you're allowed to stay on the base?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Cassie terrorise the SGC regularly." She grinned. "It wasn't just Hammonds granddaughters that got a ride with the NID, me and Cass stayed the night."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was so fun."  
  
"She is sarcastic like you O'Neill."  
  
"I think we've got the fact that she's like me already T!" Jack wined. "But seriously, how come she's a girl?"  
  
"Well Sir, there's only a slight difference between an x and a y chromosome, that maybe one of the variables that could be different in anyone of us in an AU." Sam explained.  
  
"So in another reality Daniel could be a girl?"  
  
"It's possible, so could you or Teal'c or even General Hammond."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"So what do you do in an emergency?" Hammond asked the girl.  
  
"Grab a Zat and run like hell to the surface."  
  
"The president is okay with having to children on the base?"  
  
"Yeah, he actually said that all military bases could do with a bit more child like spirit. Anyway, I'm not a kid anymore, I can fire a gun better than Daniel!" She wined exactly like her father.  
  
"Creepy." Daniel muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, you're just so like Jack, it's weird."  
  
"You think it's weird for you? What about me? You don't even know me in this reality, but I know you, well different versions of you. I mean it's strange to see Sam with short hair and Teal'c with no hair!"  
  
The occupants of the room all turned and faced the Jaffa.  
  
"I have often wondered about growing my hair, the beliefs I held as a Jaffa have no meaning in my new life on Earth so it would be permitted."  
  
"Yeah, the corn rows really look great on you."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head. "I will take that into consideration Charlotte O'Neill."  
  
"Cool." She shook her head. "Getting side tracked. Look I want to go home okay but I left the device thingy behind and the mirror shut off."  
  
"How can you guarantee you'll find the right reality?" Sam asked.  
  
"Cassie should be there, uh oh. She'll have told dad when I disappeared. Ah crap!" She said banging her head on the table.  
  
"You're in deep..."  
  
"Sir!" A fairly new SF ran into the room, white as a sheet.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major...Doctor Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c have just walked out of Major Carter's lab and are being held in the holding cells."  
  
"Thank you." Hammond said before following Charlotte out of the room.  
  
"She's as fast as Charlie was." Jack said sadly, the last to follow.  
  
-------------------- 


	4. The queen of Sheba

Thank you for all your reviews you lovely people and aliens!!! This is the last Chapter so enjoy!!!!!!! For Susie xxxxx  
  
//The queen of Sheba//  
  
"Tell General Hammond that we want to speak to him!" Jack said banging on the door of the room they were being kept in.  
  
"Jack its no use, they'll come to question us eventually." Level headed Sam Carter assured him.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we know they will because they're just us in a different reality." Daniel said.  
  
"I concur," Said Teal'c sitting on the bed. "They will come when they are ready."  
  
"Yeah well I just hope they know how the mirror works, they'll prod us with honking needles otherwise."  
  
Sam walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm. "Jack we'll find her okay? She can't of gone far."  
  
"When we find her she is so dead, I mean gone for good not like Daniel dead."  
  
"I feel special, I have my own kind of dead!" Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hear voices."  
  
"Yeah we know that!"  
  
"Not in my head Daniel, out there." He pointed to the door.  
  
"The little people gone on vacation?"  
  
"Daniel, I'm warning you!"  
  
"And I am hearing the warning, processing it and reacting-nope not scared."  
  
"That's it!" Jack cried and went for the archaeologist.  
  
The door to the room opened and SG1, Hammond and Charlotte walked in.  
  
"Dad, that just looks so gay!"  
  
"Charlotte?" He asked getting off Daniel.  
  
"No, the queen of Sheba."  
  
"Lets not go there again!" Daniel said sighed remembering the planet where the inhabitants worshipped Charlotte thinking she was the one and only-long story!  
  
"Charlotte Louise O'Neill you are dead-I swear I am going to kill you!" He grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her into a bear hug.  
  
"Dad I can't breathe!"  
  
"That was the general idea."  
  
"Okay," AU Sam said walking towards the others. "Dr. Samantha Carter- O'Neill.»  
  
«Major Samantha Carter.» Sam said shaking her own hand trying to ignore the fact that she was married to her CO, not her CO and not her-Confusing much!  
  
"Maybe we could take this matter to the briefing room?" Jack asked-normal Jack.  
  
There were a lot more confused airmen as they walked up to the briefing room.  
  
"So you joined the military? Wow, I could never do that." AU Sam (Dr Sam) said to the normal Sam (Major Sam).  
  
"Well I can't imagine not joining the military, it's my life."  
  
"Whoa now Carter and other Carter!" Norm Jack said getting himself confused. "We've been through this before, there are differences!"  
  
"Yes Sir, I am well aware about the differences!" She started to get angry thinking about the last time her AU self appeared with Kowalski. Damn why did she have to be in the military and be in love with her CO?  
  
"Good because otherwise we'd be in trouble." He said sitting next to his Carter-Doh! Not his Carter, his 2IC.  
  
"So, why the weapons?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We didn't know what to expect, we've run into Gould and allsorts over the years." AU Daniel explained.  
  
«Yeah, us too.»  
  
"Charlotte, what exactly were you doing playing with the mirror?" Her father asked.  
  
"I didn't know what it was. I knew of the mirror but I didn't know that was it." She huffed. "Cassie pressed the remote thingy, I just touched the rock."  
  
Both Jack's just looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked looking from one to the other. "Okay so it was my idea?"  
  
"Just like Charlie."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"My son, he died, shot himself."  
  
"Sorry, ten?"  
  
"Yeah, my gun same as Charlotte but he didn't move before hand."  
  
The AU Jack winced.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can we go home now Mom?" The teenager was asking AU Sam at the same time Daniel and himself were discussing possible locations of the Lost City, Teal'c and himself were comparing hair or lack there of.  
  
When Janet walked in with a hand full of files she just glanced over the group, shook her head and walked back out again.  
  
Hammond was sitting at the end of the table contemplating the two different sets of people, similar, very similar but not the same. There were slight differences; the AU Jack's eyes didn't hold as much pain as his Jack's, AU Sam and Jack were married and although his two officers may want they would never brake the Regs that much. The Daniel's looked pretty much the same, but Teal'c and his hair were slightly disturbing.  
  
As nice as the AU bunch seemed and how happy they were, General George Hammond was happy enough with his normal, if slightly eccentric lot. The sooner the others were home the better, Daniel and himself were now arguing and Jack and Sam (Major Carter) were starting to get a bit jealous of their alternate selves and the little family they had created, even if they wouldn't admit it!  
  
And they all lived happily ever after in their own realities until the next Gould invasion (the week after next).  
  
*The End!!!!!! Please review- I will hunt you down and eat all your yellow crayons! * 


End file.
